The New Fey
by Gamer95
Summary: Phoenix Wright is defending Eden Storm, a worker at Grunnings. His main suspect of the actual culprit? Vernon Dursley. He has a special witness to help him bring the man to justice: an abused little boy that Maya has taken a liking to.


[ 9 AM England Court Building, August 8th XXXX]

It was the final day of the trial for one Eden Storm. A man who was charged for stealing over a million dollars. The man had begged and pleaded that it wasn't him, but no one believed him. Conveniently enough it was Edgeworth who handed the case to the Phoenix and Co law firm.

His reasoning was that, "The man has no criminal background and most of the evidence seems placed, but they still want to charge him even if he doesn't have the money, the business needs someone to blame."

Phoenix Wright thought this was strange and wrong but he knew why it happened. Company's needed to save face, having someone being blamed for the money lost maid the company look better in the eyes of others.

Mr. Write was outside of the court room going over his notes one more time. His classic blue suit and slicked back spiky hair a dead giveaway and displayed proudly was his lawyer pin, pined onto his dress jacket.

The famed lawyer looked over his notes, yet his eyes and expression held uncertainty. "I can prove that he is innocent. But…do I want to take that risk? He may not be-"

"Nick?"

"AH!" Phoenix shouted and jumped in shock his papers almost leaving his hand. He looked up to see a young woman wearing a purple Chinese robe that shows her heritage as a spirit medium. Her pretty face held concern as she gazed up at the man. "Oh, good morning Maya." He replied with a soft smile to try and get her to relax.

The young woman tilted her head slightly at him. "You okay? You look a little…tense."

"M-me tense!? Not at all!" Nick responded back nervously.

Maya gave him a confident smile. "Come on! We almost have the guy free. We can prove him innocent!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Whats wrong?" she asked confused.

"It's just…I don't know if we should…use 'that' as a way."

Maya blinked before looking sad and looking away. "I know. But…he needs to pay!" she replied back angered.

"I know." 'Don't be mad at me!' Nick thought scared and sweating nervously. "But I think we can get our guy free, and get the real criminal behind bars without using 'him'" Nick explained gently.

Maya bit her lip. "But...the people...The people NEED to know what he's done." Nick nodded.

"And they will." He assured her. "He WILL be brought out as the monster he is."

"Good." Maya huffed, crossing her arms. "I can't stand him..."

"Yeah. I could tell when you gave the man a black eye before storming off with his victim in your arms."

Maya pouted with her arms crossed. "He deserved it and a whole lot more!"

Nick sighed as he nodded. "I don't disagree."

"Trial will begin shortly!" a loud voice shouted out.

Nick and Maya gave each other a look and they both nodded. "Here we go."

Maya nodded her worried look showing slight determination as she walked behind him and into the court room to decide the fate of their client and to put one monster behind bars.

Nick took his spot at the table, followed shortly by his assistant, who was glaring at a particular man with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes.

Vernon Dursley...

The fat, arrogant, misogynystic monster...

The child abuser...

She still remembered it clearly...

It was a nice August day when Maya Fay walked into the property of Number Four Privet drive, along with detective Gumshoe and Nick by her side. The duo had found some interesting reports about some complaints from other coworkers about one Vernon Dursley. Nothing kind was said.

"This place sure looks spooky." Nick commented as he gazed around the neighborhood. All the houses looked the same. "Is it a cult thing or something?" he asked.

Gumshoe shrugged not sure. Surprised that he stuck with us saying he would give us a ride. He may not be too bright but his heart was always in the right place.

In any case, the group of three walked up the pathway to the house and Nick gently knocked on the door.

A few sounds could be heard but Maya wasn't paying attention as she held her head as if in pain. Nick noticed and looked concerned. "You alright?"

Maya frowned as she scrunched up her face in pain. She looked over at Nick and Gumshoe who looked confused. "Y-Yeah, just a headache." She said.

The two did not look convinced but the opening of the door made them turn their heads to gawk in shock at the very large man that stood in the doorway.

"WALRUS! HUMAN WALRUS!" Maya shouted in shock.

*THUD. THUD*

Maya jumped surprised as she gazed around with wide eyes. She was back in the court room. She gazed up and saw the ever long white bearded Judge at his seat and across from them was Miles Edgeworth who looked ready for the finale.

"This is the final day of prosecution for one Eden Storm." The Judge stated. "I believe we ended last time with some compelling arguments over if someone else from within the company was to blame?"

Nick nodded. "That's right your honor."

"Do you have evidence this time Wright or is it hot air?" Edgeworth commented from his corner. "Last time, you could not name one person from the company that would frame Mr. Storm."

Nick smirked. "Actually, Mr. Edgeworth, I DO!" He replied. Maya crossed her arms and glared at the person she loathed so much. "The one who actually committed the crime is none other than..." He pointed dramatically. "Vernon Dursley!"

Said man's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You have some nerve!" He exclaimed, rising up.

"Please be seated, Mr. Dursley." The judge chided. "Mr. Wright. I trust you have evidence to back up this claim?" Nick nodded his head.

"As a matter of face, I DO your honour. MORE than enough!"

Vernon growled as he was now on the witness stand the loud sound of creaking could be heard making everyone wonder if the podium would shatter from his size.

"Name and Occupation?" Edgeworth asked.

"…Vernon Dursley, Employee of Gunning's Drilling" he snarled not too happy to be up it would seem.

Nick gulped slightly. 'Let's make this fast otherwise the stand won't make it out of here alive!'

"Now would you please explain to the court what you were doing at the time of the robbery?" The judge asked the man.

Vernon growled low but nodded.

-Witness Testimony-

"I came into work at 8:50 like I always do."

"I walked to my desk and went to work making calls, selling our product. You know, what I'm supposed to do."

"It was a few hours later when I heard a commotion, and like the kind gentlemen that I am, decided to investigate."

"It was Mr. Storm and my boss getting into an argument. I was able to overhear some of the conversation about termination and a pay raise but nothing else."

"I watched as Mr. Storm left the building in a rage. I didn't ask and went back to my desk. Next thing I knew our computers and the power went down."

"Around two hours' latter the light came back on and we discovered that we had been robbed."

-End-

Vernon glared over at the defense attorney. "You happy?" he growled.

Edgeworth frowned and shook his head. "Not a bad testimony Write. Still convinced he was the one?"

"Positive." Phoenix replied with narrowed eyes. 'Now to find out where he messed up in his testimony.'

"Take him down." Maya said darkly.

Phoenix started to sweat nervously. "R-Right!" 'SCARY!'

-Cross Examination-

"I came into work at 8:50 like I always do."

"HOLD IT!"

"You come to work every day at 8:50?" Nick asked.

"Of course I do! I need to make sure I can provide for my family." He growled out annoyed.

"You no good…!" Maya growled low.

"Have you ever missed that time?"

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth gave Phoenix an annoyed look. "He answered your question Write, got nothing to add or disprove his point then let him continue."

"…" Phoenix glared slightly but relented. "Fine go ahead."

"I walked to my desk and went to work making calls, selling our product. You know, what I'm supposed to do."

"HOLD IT!"

"What do you sell Mr. Dursley?"

"We sell the finest Drills this side of England."

"And What is your job might I ask?" Nick asked rubbing his chin.

"To sell our company's product. Our drills are the finest in all of Europe"

"Really?" The judge asked. "I do need to fix that porch back home."

Edgeworth nodded as well not saying anything.

Phoenix looked thoughtful. "I do need a new Drill…"

"HEY!" Maya shouted causing Nick, the judge and Edgeworth to jump in surprise. "Stay focused!"

"Er-Right. As you were saying…" the judge said now nervous.

"It was a few hours later when I heard a commotion, and like the kind gentlemen that I am, decided to investigate."

"OBJECTION!"

"Dursley...You remember our little encounter when we got permission to search your house for evidence, right?" Vernon began to sweat.

"Wh-What do you mean...?"

"The incident that led to you getting taken into police custody?"

"Oh my! Mr. Dursley! Is this true?!" The judge exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Erm...Well, you see..."

"It is true, your honour!" One of the officers called out from the stands. "The chief asked us to keep it quiet until the trial!" Nick nodded.

"It all started when Maya, Gumshoe and I went to his home, having permission from the officers to search his home for evidence...We found everything we need...and more..."

FLASHBACK

Vernon glared daggers at the young woman making the three sweat nervously. He was a big guy, and as goofy as he looked his face intimidated them a small bit. "What did you say?!"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Are you Mr. Dursley?" Nick asked doing some damage control and getting right to the point, changing topics was a good way to avoided a thrashing.

The fat man scowled at Nick. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Well sir. I do believe you are aware of the big case surrounding your company right?"

Vernon's scowl seemed to deepen at that. "What does that have got to do with me?"

"W-Well since you are an employ of Mr. Storm I thought that you could answer a few questions about him and a few others we may have."

"…" Vernon gave the spiky haired defense attorney a stern expression before giving a very small nod. "Don't touch anything." He warned.

Maya frowned annoyed at the man thinking he was a jerk, and while Nick and Gumshoe thought the something decided to stay silent.

They enter the fairly clean house and into the living room. Maya pauses for a moment to hold her head as another spike of pain shot through her cranium. She blinked confused wondering what could be causing it. She looked around and finally noticed a small cupboard under the stairs.

She stars at the door for a moment feeling…something coming from the door, but she doesn't know what. She slowly reaches a hand out to open it.

"Maya?"

Only to jump in surprise as Nick called her name making her spin around her hands behind her back and an innocent smile on her face making the attorney shake his head in exasperation. "Come on, we don't want to keep this guy waiting." He said and walked back into the living room with Maya following him but taking one last look at the cupboard under the stairs.

The group entered the living room, and sat down on the couch as Vernon took a large armchair. "Now then, Mr. Dursley..." Nick began. "We want to cover all ground with this. What do you know about the missing money?"

"Nothing." Vernon said bluntly.

"You can't possibly know nothing at all. Everyone else knew SOMETHING." Gumshoe replied, crossing his arms.

"I. KNOW. NOTHING."

Nick sighed and decided to change topics. "What about Mr. Storm? Anything you can tell me about him?" he asked.

"The cod deserved what he got! Asking for a raise before more important people deserved it!" Vernon growled low.

"He asked for a raise?" Nick asked surprised.

"He was always talking about wanting to go out to sea, find his adventure…bleh!"

"I'm taking it the boss didn't like that idea?" Maya asked curiously.

"He was fired on the spot!" Vernon stated surprising everyone.

"Interesting." Nick commented. 'That adds up to what he said, and It now gives him a motive. Come on Storm, through me a bone here!'

"Mr. Dursley. How would you describe your work ethic?" Nick decided to ask now wanting to see if the man would lie about his many

reports and complaints.

"I'm a fantastic employee!" Vernon replied. "I always show up to work on time, I make sure everyone stays on task, and I get things done! Unfortunately those ingrates don't take kindly to being given orders. I always hear them grumbling about me behind my breath, the b***..."

"I see...And how would your boss describe me?"

"I've come THIS close to winning Employee of the Month!" Vernon exclaimed, holding his index and thumb mere inches apart.

"And who DOES win Employee of the Month?" Nick asked.

"EDEN STORM!" he bellowed causing the room to shake.

Nick winced as he felt his ears ringing, Maya had swirls for her eyes at the loud yell but she was able to hear something that caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed she grabbed Nicks arm making him look down at her she placed a finger to her mouth and it was then they heard it.

A soft whimpering sound.

"You have a dog Mr. Dursley?" Gumshoe asked.

"That doesn't sound like any dog I've ever heard." Nick commented suddenly growing serious.

Maya blinked at her friend's sudden turn not expecting that. She heard it again and turned her head to look back at the small cupboard under the set of stairs. She looked over at a now very pale Vernon Dursley then back to the small door and her eyes narrowed.

"Leave."

"Huh?" Gumshoe asked confused.

"I said leave! I'm no longer taking questions!" The large man shouted.

'So I was right…' he thought with narrowed eyes. "We won't be going Mr. Dursley." He commented stern. "Not until you answer one last question."

"What would that be?" he asked growing annoyed and angered.

"Where is the second child you are raising?" Nick asked while pointing at the man.

Vernon's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "GET OUT! THERE'S ONLY ONE CHILD IN THIS HOUSE!" Gumshoe narrowed his eyes.

"Dursley, you're getting on my bad side here." He said sternly. "Want me to get the force involved?"

"That's right!" Nick exclaimed. "We found THIS!" He held aloft a piece of paper.

"Oh? And what would THAT be?" Vernon sneered.

"Medical records from around four years ago." Nick explained.

Vernon gave him a bland look. "What will that prove?" he asked.

"It proves this. On October 10th four years ago a child was entered into the hospital for a broken arm."

"R-Right. Dudley broke his arm and we took him in." Vernon said trying to cover up.

"Not true Mr. Dursley." Nick said back.

"Huh?"

"You see your son was at the time and date around two years give or take three years old. His description has been written down do to medical law along with his weight and height."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gumshoe asked confused.

"Well, when reading the report, I found some interesting contradictions within. First off his weight is all wrong, next comes his height, and finally his age. Your son may be three years old but the one you brought in was reported to be a one-year-old!"

Vernon paled. "That was my nephew. He was here on a visit, and he went home after he was discharged."

"Oh really?" Nick replied. "Can I get the name of the mother and father?"

"Lily and James Potter!"

Nick wrote the names down and gave a nod. "Well alright then. We have his parents now where are they?" he asked.

"How should I know!?" he bellowed out.

"They are family so where do they live?" he asked.

"Why should I care?!"

"Since you took their child to the hospital…or should I say your own."

"Huh?" three people asked at once now very confused.

"Read the name on the report Mr. Gumshoe." Nick said handing the report over to the detective.

The man gave Nick an odd look and glazed over the report before clearing his throat. "Well it says here the child's name was…Dudley Dursley?" He asked now with narrowed eyes. "Hey what gives!?"

"Exactly." He said and gave a cold stare to a now sweating Vernon. "When a child is entered into the hospital for any injury even a broken arm they need to have the child's parents their as well to sign documents and to pay for the bill." He shook his head. "Yet, no Lilly or James Potter was there only…you!"

Vernon grew more pale as this went on. "I thought I told you to get out!" he shouted.

"Not until you answer the question buster!" Gumshoe said back.

"I AN'T ANSWERING NOTHING! THE BRAT ISN' T HERE! ALRIGHT!" he bellowed. "NEVER HAS BEEN AND NEVER-"

A sharp gasp was heard making everyone turn to see Maya with her hands covering her mouth with wide eyes in front of a now open cupboard and what rested inside made the detective and attorney sick.

Back in the Courtroom.

Maya glared at Vernon, her eyes narrowed.

"Hmm...I see..." Edgeworth said thoughtfully. "Seems you may have something after all, as always, Mr. Wright." The prosecutor nodded to his rival in respect. Nick nodded his head.

"Now then...First, let's cover this one step at a time." He slammed his hand on the table. "Your honour..." He began. "If at all possible, I'd like to ask a few questions to the head of Grunnings himself!" The judge nodded.

"Of course." The judge nodded. "I call Mr. Grunnings to the stand!"

Soon a large man was on the stand on his arm was a tattoo of a drill, his smile was wide and he looked like a typical businessman.

"What do you need me for defense attorney? I have already given my testimony." The man demanded.

"I am aware of that. This is for something else thought. What would you describe Vernon Dursley at work?"

"Mr. Dursley?" The boss asked. "The man doses his job I can tell you that. Although…"

"Although?"

"I have received some complaints from many of my employees about him, raging from his attitude, towered how he worked. He hasn't sold a good drill in a while either and is growing angrier when he fails a sale." The owner said in a thoughtful tone.

Nick nodded his head. "Mr. Dursley claimed that you fired Mr. Storm on the spot. Is this true?" He asked. The man frowned.

"Fired on the spot? Why would I do such a thing to one of my most valued employees? Or...rather, WAS one of my most valued employees..."

"So you didn't fire him." Nick asked, wanting clarification.

The man sighed. "Well when he was arrested I had to terminate him."

"Then what was the fight he was describing?" Edgeworth asked.

"Fight?" The man asked confused.

"Yes, the fight that you and Mr. Storm had on that day."

"We…we had no such thing." The man said confused. "It was an off day at the office."

"O-OFF DAY!" Nick shouted shocked.

"Yes, it was our day off when we were robed." The man said. "Did I mention that before?"

"NO!" everyone shouted at the man.

*BANG* *BANG*

"ORDER! ORDER!" The judge shouted out calming everyone down.

"Mr. Grunnings! That is something that should have been stated at the beginning of the trial."

"I apologize. With all that has happened a single detail slipped by. A perfect hole fit for a drill!"

"HOLD IT!" Nick shouted.

"Why was Mr. Strom arrested then?" Nick asked.

"Well…the police found him at the crime scene."

"He could have noticed something had happened and went to investigate…only to be the fall guy."

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth ticked slightly and waved his finger at Write. "Hold on a moment Write. I don't think you can prove that."

"Huh?"

"While we now know that the crime scene was bare there is still very little evidence that proves he was only there to be a hero." The fancy dressed man stated. "You have holes without many nails Write."

"But Dursley's testimony is now proven wrong!"

"Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't"

"Huh?"

"I did some investigating on my own, and discovered that the company was indeed hacked from within." He stated. "And to my records only a select few can do what this criminal has done, and for Mr. Dursley he could barely turn on a computer let alone use it to steel thousands of dollars."

He shook his head with a sigh. "He is guilty of child abuse and will go away for it believe me Write, but to add a robbery to his record as well?" He shook his head. "You don't have anything Write."

Nick gripped his head slightly thinking of something. 'He's right. I need to prove that Dursley did it, but if it was an off day then he would be at home…' Nicks expression turned sour at what he was about to do. 'I have no choice. Maybe…just maybe…he knows.'

"Mr. Write? Do you have anything else to say?" The judge asked.

"Nick?" Maya asked worried.

The ace attorney stood up state and many could see the resentment in his eyes for what he was about to do. "I have one last person to call up your honor." He said evenly.

Maya looked down. 'I...I wish it hadn't come to this...He's not ready for this kind of situation...'

"Who is it, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked. "I had thought everyone was accounted for."

"Not quite everyone, your honour!" Everyone turned to look as Detective Gumshoe entered the room, holding the hand of a small, timid figure who was shrinking in on himself out of fear of his surroundings.

'Oh Harry...' Maya thought sadly.

Flashback...

Maya had gotten annoyed with the back and forth from the large man and her two friends. So she decided to take things into her own hands. He was already lying might as well prove it.

She walked away from the argument and over to the small door way under the stairs. She narrowed her eyes slightly at it and reached over to gripping the door handle. She felt a spike of pain go through her head but she shook it off as she pulled open the door.

It was the second worse thing she had ever seen, next to only her sister's death. The inside of the small room smelled of a mix of blood and waists, the floor covered in dried blood that damn near made her sick.

And resting in the very back with his knees to his chin and his face peeking out shyly and fearfully was a small little boy dressed in only an oversized t-shirt. His black hair blended into the room but his bright green eyes shined like emeralds as he gazed up at the woman nervously.

Maya's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she looked at him. "Oh...my...God..." She said softly.

"Please don't hurt me..." The boy whispered. Maya slowly reached her arms in. The boy flinched and retreated further into the corner.

"Just...come here...It's okay..." Maya whispered.

"No...I don't wanna hurt..."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Maya spoke as tears started to fall from her eyes.

The child noticed the tears and a lone memory flashed in his mind of another who cried for him. Slowly he uncurled himself and started to crawl the sleeves of the shirt going well over his arms and hands making him slip slightly

"There you go. It's okay." She encouraged him as he crawled in arms reach and she gently wrapped her arms around him pulling him the rest of the way out of the small cupboard.

She heard gaps from Nick and Gumshoe but she did not care. Her focus was on the tiny child in her arms who was staring up at her with confusion and worry.

His shirt she could now tell was old and had dried blood stains on it that made her feel sick. She gently cupped his cheek feeling her heart break as he flinched at the touch but soon leaned his head into her palm as if it was the first gentle contact he has had in his life.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! LET THE FREAK GO!" shouted the large man in rage at having his secret discovered.

Maya tensed up at his voice.

"Dursley, you're looking at serious charges here!" Gumshoe said sternly.

"BACK OFF!" Vernon punched the man in the face, catching him off guard, then shoved Nick to the floor and charged Maya's way.

"MAYA! LOOK OUT!" Nick called out to his partner.

Vernon lunged at Maya with a roar...

And was promptly sent flying back by a powerful right hook.

He landed on the ground completely knocked out. Maya held her fist out as she took in deep breaths her eyes obscured by her hair.

Nick slowly rose to his feet and approached his partner. "Maya?" he asked.

"Why" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why would he do this Nick?" she asked looking up and showing Nick the tear filled eyes of his partner.

Nick sighed softly and gazed down at the wide eyed child who stared up at him in worry but at the same time wonder at his spiky hair.

"I don't know Maya." He said softly and hugged her lightly before backing up and turning around to see a ticked off Gumshoe cuff the big man and call some backup on his radio.

Nick frowned and looked back at Maya. "I'll call the paramedics." He said pulling out his phone and going off to call them.

Maya meanwhile just held the little boy to herself and cried for him as he stared at her confused. "M-Miss…?"

Maya looked up at him. "W-What?" she asked softly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked curiously. "A-are you sad?"

Maya gulped down a sob and nodded her head slowly at him.

He tilted his head adorably. "Why?"

Maya bit her lip and tightened her hold on him. "You're...You're just a little boy..." She sobbed. "And he...He was hurting you in there...Wasn't he...?" Harry frowned.

"He...He HAS to hurt me though...I'm a freak...I need to do stuff. He needs me to work for him, and not do the freaky stuff..."

"Stop..."

"But-"

"No...Please...I can't take any more..." Maya took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Oh…" He looked down saddened. "I…I get my beating now right?" he asked in a voice that broke her heart.

She held him closer and shook her head quickly. "Never. Never again." She said softly.

Harry blinked up at her confused. "B-But…I made you upset…"

Maya gave him a tearful smile and leaned her hand down to rub his cheek slightly. "It's alright. I'm upset…because of what happened to you." She explained sadly.

"B-But…"

"Shh." She shushed him silently. "Just relax now okay. It's all going to be better, your safe now." She soothed into his ear making him relax into her as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Y-You promise…?" he asked his tone hopeful.

Maya smiled wistfully. She held out her hand and lifted Harrys up as well and she wrapped her pinky around his little one. "I promise."

Back in the Court Room

The people watched in silence as the little boy was led down the hallway. "Mr. Wright...Who is this?" The judge asked.

"Remember when we brought up the child that wasn't Dursleys? Well, here he is."

"Mr. Wright, this child is Mr. Dursleys nephew. And he's our final witness for this trial."

"Goodness...Is the child all right?" The judge asked, concerned. "He looks terrible! He's limping, and...where did he get those awful scars?!" Harry visibly flinched at the attention. Maya slowly rose to her feet.

"Your honour...He's been through a lot, so he's very shy...Would it be acceptable if I went to the stand with him?"

The judge thought for a moment then gazed back at the child and gave her a nod. "I will allow this."

Maya gave him a thankful smile and walked around the bench and walked over to the timid boy. She leaned down and took his other hand in hers gently witch he squeezed back. She nodded at Gumshoe who let go of his hand.

She led him down the long ail to the stand and she lifted him up gently in her arms so he was close to the mike.

Vernon meanwhile was glaring daggers at the small child his whole face purple with rage.

"Name and occupation?" Edgeworth asked.

"Uh…" he spoke softly still nervous as he gazed around at all the intense gazes and all he wanted to do was run away and hide and his uncle's look made him whimper in fear and he gazed down at the mike now very scared.

"It's okay." Maya whispered gently in his ear. Harry took a deep breath.

"I...I'm Harry...Um...I...I..." He looked at Maya. "What's 'Occoopaton?'" Maya smiled.

"It's a job." She replied.

"I work at my uncle's house...chores..."

Aug 9Nick nodded slightly as a few murmurs rang out through the court.

"Okay Harry." Nick commented getting the child's attention. "I need you to testify about what happened a few days ago."

"T-Testify?" he asked confused.

"It's telling us what happened involving your uncle."

Harry flinched and looked down not wanting to talk about it. Nick sighed softly. "Harry. I know your scared but, we need your help to put him away."

Harry looked up a little fearful at Nick, the man hatted the look but he needed the child's help. Vernon growled low in his seat a subtle warning to the brat to keep quiet.

However, Harry was feeling rebellious today...

"I..I...What do you need to know?" He relented. Vernon clenched his fists angrily.

"Boy..." He growled under his breath.

"Just tell us...Have you seen your uncle do anything suspicious lately?"

Harry thought about it slightly and he blinked his eyes open. "Well…He came home angry one day." He muttered.

"What about?" Nick asked.

"H-He blamed me for him not getting an award I think…" he muttered.

'The employ of the month.' Nick thought "Why did he blame you Harry?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. He blames me for all kind of stuff." He muttered sadly. Maya's grip grew tighter on him letting him know she cared.

"Care to enlighten us?" Edgeworth asked stern but his tone was softer than other times.

Harry gave the other man a timid look but nodded slightly. "He gets mad…at when the chores are not done, when the food isn't cooked right...he blamed me when he couldn't give me away…"

"HOLD IT!"

Harry yelped startled by the loud yell clutching his head scared. "I'M SORRY!" he bellowed scared.

Maya held him close. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." She soothed in his ear trying to get him to relax. She rocked him gently running her hand through his hair to get him to calm down. Once he was slightly calm she turned to glare at Nick who flinched away in fear. "Why did you do that!? You know he is sensitive!" she scolded him.

"S-Sorry." He said embarrassed.

Maya huffed and looked back down at the startled boy and continued to sooth him making many awws to come from the crowd thinking it was adorable.

When Harry nodded slightly now calm Nick decided to ask the question. "He tried to give you away Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded slightly. "Y-yeah…He…he told me I wasn't worth that much though…"

The room grew deathly silent.

"I see..." Nick nodded his head. "Okay...So he believes everything is your fault then." He said.

"Y-Yes..." Harry squeaked.

"What else do you know?" Nick asked.

"W-Well, um...H-H-He brought a man I didn't know to the house..."

"A man...? Did you catch the name?"

"I...I think it was...G-Gregory...Smith...?" He said softly, butchering the pronunciation.

"Gregory Smith?!" Mr. Grunnings exclaimed. "Why he's one of my ex-workers!"

"Why was he there?" Nick asked.

"He was...doing something on the computer..."

The room gasped at that.

"OBJECT-"

"Quiet!" Maya ordered with a glare.

"O-Objection!" Edgeworth stated. "He could have done some repair work on his computer."

"Objection!" Nick stated smiling at Maya slightly. 'Boy this is weird.'

"Maybe, or maybe not. He was an ex-worker right, Mr. Grunnings?" Nick asked.

"T-That's right. He was a wiz at computers but horrible at selling drills. The man had no very little wood for a drill."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked looking up adorably at Maya.

"I-I don't know…" she commented back with a soft grin.

"Why was he let off then?" Nick asked.

"Well he was the one who designed our website, and when he gave us the bill…well he asked for too much. So I fired him and kept it for myself since it is owned by me." He stated.

"T-that's stealing though…" Harry said with his head tilted slightly.

"Clever as well." Edgeworth stated as well.

"What else happened Harry?" Nick asked.

"H-He worked on the computer for a bit and I…I think they may have talked about something being split, then they shook hands…and he left. Uncle Vernon didn't beat me that night though…he looked happy…" He commented slightly.

Nick smiled.

"I was referring to something else!" Vernon snapped.

"And what was that?" Nick asked.

"We were going out for dinner that night. We were going to split a pizza-"

"Objection..." Harry said softly. "Y-You didn't go anywhere that night at all..."

Maya giggled slightly at him being so cute while Nick smirked at Vernon making him sweat. "Is that so? We have a witness that points to you and an accomplish working on your computer. I guarantee if you check his computer you will find the money that went missing!"

"Objection." Edgeworth stated.

"While a witness is compelling and opens the door for further investigation. A witness can only go so far. Unless there is compelling evidence that proves that he and the other man attempted theft." Edgeworth shook his head lightly and shrugged at Nick. "Then all we have is the word of an abused little boy."

Vernon took a deep sigh of relief knowing that they have nothing to use against him.

However, Phoenix Write did not look concerned instead he smiled. "Then it's a good thing I do have something."

"WHAT!" Vernon shouted enraged. "YOU HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Harry whimpered at his uncle's loud voice and Maya held him tighter and rested her head on his whispering soft things to him to calm him down.

"Wrong!" Nick shouted back pointing at the man making him flinch away. "We have one last piece of evidence that should be enough to end this." He pulled out…a video tape.

"A video?" The Judge asked confused.

Nick nodded. "Right. At first I had no idea what this was for, but then I remembered seeing something odd within the household." He explained.

"Cameras" Edgeworth stated with a small smirk.

"Right" Nick nodded back. "All homes now a days have security cameras installed. It's part of the law established a few years back when a couple went missing." He explained. "I didn't think much of it at first, thinking the tape would hold only the evidence of Harrys abuse, but since it was obvious what had happened, I didn't think much of it at the time."

"Now however we have a way to prove or disprove if Mr. Dursley is the one?" Edgeworth assumed and shook his head amused. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Well then, let's play the video then!" The Judge said and banged on his gavel to have a T.V be brought into the court.

Nick grimaced slightly. "I uh...Took the liberty of skipping the tape to the part we need...Nobody wants to watch what happened to Harry behind closed doors..."

Harry flinched and Maya shot Vernon a horrible glare that visibly shook him.

"Very good, Mr. Wright." The judge nodded. "Begin the playback!"

They placed the video inside the cassette, and soon enough, the footage showed Vernon and the other man working at the computer.

"Is that your website on the screen, Mr. Grunnings?" Edgeworth asked.

"Why...Yes! Yes it is!" The man replied.

They watched at the man typed a few things before spinning around to smirk at Vernon. "And there we go. Over a thousand dollars transferred to our bank accounts without a trace." The man stated with a smirk.

Vernon smirked as well the glee evident in his eyes. "Excellent, good work old boy." He complemented shaking his hand. "That will show those old fools what for."

"And teach Storm a lesson. A few years in the slammer should do good for him." The other man stated with a smile.

"Stay, we will have a fine dinner. One that my freak of a nephew will not be apart off." Vernon stated and the two laughed slightly as the video ended.

Vernon paled and couldn't bring himself to move.

"...Well then." Edgeworth said, nodding. "I do believe that concludes this case."

"Correct, Mr. Edgeworth." The judge agreed. "I hereby declare the defendant...Not guilty!"

The judge slammed down his gavel, and Vernon knew his fate was sealed.

Nick sighed with a smile relived while Maya held Harry close in a hug making him giggle slightly at her and at the confetti that was flying down.

Vernon on the other hand. "N-No…this…this was not how it was…BOY! YOU FREAK YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he roared as a few guards grabbed him.

Harry whimpered and turned in Mayas embrace to hide his face from view.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! YOU AND YOUR FREAK PARENTS! I HATE YOU ALL!" he roared as he struggled to break free.

"Enough!" Edgeworth shouted at him.

"THIS IS NOT OVER FREAK! YOU HERE ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL-"

POW!

Nick and Edgeworth had had a moment of kinship, and the two of them planted their fists firmly into Vernon's face as hard as they could, rendering him unconscious.

The two lawyers glared at the unconscious man before Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Forgive us, gentlemen." He said.

"Yeah...Sorry..." Nick agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we were gonna do it anyway." One of the guards replied before lugging Vernon out of the room.

"I didn't know you had such a mean right hook, Edgeworth." Nick commented.

"I could say the same thing to you Write." Edgeworth commented with a small smirk.

Soon the court was adjourned and Maya had taken Harry out of the court room and into the lobby where she started to rock him gently in her arms while whispering soothing things in his ear.

His uncle had spoken him badly as he left. She felt rage but was satisfied when Nick and Edgeworth had knocked him out. Still, she felt her heart break for the shaking child who was sobbing silently in her arms.

"He-He-He's going to g-get me!" he wailed softly into her chest paining her more.

"Shh. He's not going to get you. He's never getting you. Shhh." She soothed him gently while rocking and bobbing him in her arms.

"D-Don't leave me…" he sobbed broken and scared.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maya whispered.

"P-Promise...?"

"Yes, I promise. You're stuck with me."

"You're gonna be with me...?"

"That's right." Maya nodded her head. "I'm gonna stay with you."

Harry buried his face into her chest and sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Maya held him close and kissed the top of his head. "Poor baby." She whispered softly. "You will never be alone again."

She looked up to see Nick had finished talking to a relived Mr. Storm. He noticed her and gave the man a handshake before making his way over to her.

"How is he?" he asked softly.

"He got spooked." She commented softly rocking him gently in her arms. "Poor thing."

Nick sighed softly and smiled lightly at him. "You did good buddy. Your uncle is going away for a very long time." He said gently.

Harry did not say anything but he did relax slightly in Maya's arms and gave a soft nod. Making the two smile.

Suddenly Maya's expression became stern and determined surprising the ace attorney. "Maya?"

"Nick. I need you to do something for me."

"Uh…sure what?" he asked confused.

She gazed down at the small child in her arms and gave Nick a smile that reminded him more of her sister then it should. "Can you give me what I need to adopt him?"


End file.
